Tres velitas
by Krista Kinomoto
Summary: Una, dos, tres velitas de cumpleaños! Esta pequeña crece muy rápido


_**Tres velitas**_

Cualquiera que se paseara por allí no ignoraría el palpable detalle de que lo que más abundaba de aquel paisaje que se contemplaba eran los globos. De distintas formas, tamaños y colores, éstos se encargaban mayoritariamente de dar el gran toque de alegría a la fiesta. Casi todos ellos poseían el mensaje de feliz cumpleaños en japonés, chino e inglés. Otros, el de felicidades, también en los tres idiomas. Y luego había también otros muchos con mensajes más peculiares o poco comunes, que tenían como objetivo mostrar más variedad.

La comida se hallaba en diversidad y abundancia, al igual que las bebidas.

En las dos horas que habían pasado desde que empezó la fiesta lo único que reinaba en el ambiente era la diversión y la alegría. Sakura dio otro sorbo a su bebida mientras continuaba caminando al lado de su esposo, quién la tenía tomada suavemente de la cintura con un brazo. A cada paso que daban oían una nueva carcajada, recibían un saludo por parte de uno o más invitados u oían un nuevo grito infantil que indicaba que los más pequeños eran sin duda aquellos que estaban más encantados con la fiesta, totalmente abrumados por el colmo de la dicha gracias a los globos, las grandes pelotas hinchables, los columpios, el gran tobogán, la piscina de bolas, las golosinas…

_ ¿Te das cuenta, cariño? Podríamos montar nuestro propio parque infantil_ le comentó Shaoran irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sakura volteó el rostro y miró a su marido con una dulce sonrisa.

_Eso parece_ le contestó ella con el mismo humor.

Se pararon al observar que desde la entrada de la gran mansión Li se acercaban las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran, acompañadas de sus respectivos maridos e hijos. Un total de diez niños. Todos ellos saludaron con sus manitas a sus tíos Shaoran y Sakura antes de salir corriendo hacia los juegos con los demás niños.

_Era de esperarse_, pensó Sakura moviendo la cabeza mientras sonreía encantada.

_Hola hermanito_ saludó Fuutie, la hermana mayor de Shaoran_ Que guapo estás. Que gusto volver a verte _ dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

_Lo mismo digo, Fut_ dijo Shaoran mientras abrazaba a su hermana_ ¿Cuñado?_ extendió su mano para estrechar la de Reo, el marido de Fuutie.

_ Saku, cuñadita. Estás guapísima_ le piropeó Fuutie a Sakura tras echarle un rápido vistazo.

_Si. Por eso la amo tanto y estoy tan orgulloso de ella_ Shaoran pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa, se rió al ver como ella se sonrojaba y se acercó a su rostro para besarla en la mejilla.

_Tu también estás genial, Fuutie _Sakura recibió con afecto el fraternal abrazo de su cuñada.

De la misma manera, Shaoran y Sakura recibieron los saludos, besos y abrazos de las demás hermanas y sus respectivos esposos. Luego, Sakura recorrió con la mirada todo el jardín e hizo un recuento mental para asegurarse de que ya no quedaban más invitados por llegar. Al fondo del jardín, donde se hallaba una gran extensión de grandes y hermosos rosales, sentados en una mesa, estaban Ierán y Hien, los padres de Shaoran. Estaban conversando y observando a sus nietos jugar en los juegos. A ellos, se acercaron Fuutie y Reo para saludarlos. Fuutie y Reo eran padres de cuatro alocados niños: Yuta, el primogénito, tenía doce años; su primera hija, Akari, diez años; luego le seguía Hina, de ocho y tras ella, Yu, de cinco.

De la misma manera, hacia la mesa de Ierán y Hien, se acercaron sus otras hijas con sus maridos. Shiefa, la segunda hermana de Shaoran, y Shuto, su esposo, tenían dos hijos gemelos de siete años: Yuki y Yuito. Ambos varoncitos, eran la réplica exacta de su padre. En tercer lugar, estaba Fanren, casada con Riku, y ambos tenían tres hijas: Haruka, de nueve años; Rina, de seis; y en tercer lugar, Misaki, de cuatro recientes añitos. Y en cuarto y último lugar, Feimei y su marido Kaito, sólo tenían por el momento un pequeño varoncito llamado Daiki, de la misma edad que Misaki.

La familia Li decidió ocupar aquella mesa situada al lado del campo de rosales.

Continuando con su recuento, Sakura buscó a su hermano Touya y a su cuñada. Los divisó rápidamente. Estaban de pie, abrazados de la cintura mientras conversaban con Yukito, el mejor amigo de Touya. Kaho, la esposa de Touya, más que conversar, permanecía pendiente de que sus dos hijos no se pelearan, como solían hacer la mayoría del tiempo. Afortunadamente, su sobrino Souta, de nueve años, estaba compartiendo fraternalmente un gran paquete de palomitas con su pequeña hermanita Ami, dos años menor que él. En otra dirección, mucho más cerca de la zona de los juegos infantiles, Sakura vio a Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, tomando de la mano a su hijo Keita, de cuatro añitos mientras charlaba con Meiling, la prima de Shaoran. A su lado, sosteniendo en brazos a Kana, la melliza de Keita, estaba Eriol, su marido, quien conversaba animadamente con su hermana Nakuru y su cuñado Yue, el hermano gemelo de Yukito. Yue y Nakuru tenían un hijo de seis años llamado Naoki.

Cerca de la mesa de los aperitivos, estaban las demás amigas de Sakura: Rika, Naoko y Shiharu. Esta última estaba casada con Yamasaki, el padre su hijo Sora, que tenía cinco años.

Y por último, Sakura finalmente se paró a observar la dulce sonrisa de la invitada de honor de la fiesta, su pequeña y hermosa hija Nadesiko, la cual, estaba correteando para darle una fuerte patadita a la pequeña pelota con la que estaba jugando con su abuelo materno. Fujitaka Kinomoto, el padre de Sakura y Touya, no paraba de reír mientras jugaba con su consentida nieta, a la que le tenía un inmenso cariño debido al hecho de que llevaba el nombre de su difunta esposa.

_Ojalá ella estuviera aquí, _pensó Sakura soltando un suave suspiro mientras hacía un pequeño esfuerzo para seguir reteniendo la lágrima que amenazaba con salir de uno de sus ojos color esmeralda.

_Conozco esa mirada_ dijo Shaoran irrumpiendo de nuevo sus pensamientos_ Estás pensando en tu madre ¿verdad?

Sakura lo miró con un brillo de amor en sus ojos y le sonrió dulcemente antes de asentir con la cabeza.

_No te preocupes, amor mío. Sin duda, tu madre también nos está acompañando a todos nosotros. Sobre todo a tu padre y a Nadesiko. Al fin y al cabo, hoy es su día.

_Si_ musitó ella.

_Ya hemos hablado de esto, Sakura ¿recuerdas?_le dijo Shaoran mientras le tomaba el rostro con las manos_ Nada de lágrimas. Me lo prometiste. Hoy es un día de risas. Es el tercer cumpleaños de nuestra hija ¿Dónde está esa sonrisa que tanto amo?

Sakura le dio esa amorosa sonrisa y, segundos después, se puso de puntillas para besarlo en los labios. Dicho beso le fue devuelto con una ternura de lo más intensa por parte de Shaoran. Minutos después, se separaron y él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. Se miraban, como siempre, con amor y pasión.

_Lo se, mi amor. Ya se que te lo prometí. No te preocupes, pienso cumplir mi palabra_ le juró Sakura sin dejar de sonreír_ Además…_hizo una pausa antes de enfocar una mirada graciosa_ No quiero que se me estropee el maquillaje.

Shaoran se rió y la abrazó fuertemente. _Esta es mi Sakura, _pensó.

Un rato más tarde, Wei, el mayordomo, caminaba hacia la mesa con una gran tarta en sus manos. Mientras todos los presentes se iban acercando, Sakura fue a buscar a su hija para sentarla en la trona. Una vez listo todo, y con la tarta adornaba con sus tres velitas, tras la señal de Sakura, los niños y algunos adultos empezaron a cantarle a la pequeña cumpleañera.

La pequeña Nadesiko sólo era consciente de que un montón de cabezas la rodeaban y muchos ojos la observaban. Al percatarse de que todos cantaban para ella, empezó a reírse muy felizmente y hasta dio unos cuantos saltitos dentro de la trona. Sólo le bastó oírle decir a su padre "Sopla" una sola vez y la más pequeña de la familia Li y Kinomoto descargó todo el contenido de sus potentes pulmones sobre las tres velitas encendidas que posaban sobre la superficie de la gran tarta de chocolate que tenía frente a ella. Miles de aplausos la rodearon, y ella, riéndose, aplaudió también con sus palmitas.

_Felicidades, mi amor_ dijo Sakura antes de besar a su hija en la mejilla.

_Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeño cerezo_ agregó Shaoran besando también a su niña en la otra mejilla.

De nuevo, la pequeña soltó más risitas al verse comida a besos por partes de sus dos papás. Nadie podía siquiera insinuar que la pequeña Nadesiko no estaba pasándolo bien, eso seguro.

_Muy bien, ahora se cortará la tarta_ anunció Sakura.

_ ¡Tía Sakura! ¡Tía Sakura!_ se oyó decir la vocecita de la pequeña Ami _el trozo más grande es para mí. Me lo prometiste.

_ ¡No! ¡Es para mí!_ protestó Souta.

_Ya empezamos, _pensó Sakura riéndose.

_Chicos, os lo advierto, como os peleéis, ninguno recibirá tarta_ los regañó su padre.

Ambos niños callaron y bajaron la cabeza.

_Hermanito, no seas así _ le regañó Sakura a Touya. Luego miró a sus sobrinos_ los dos tendréis un gran trozo de tarta ¿de acuerdo?

_Yo también quiero uno muy grande_ protestó ahora el pequeño Sora.

_Nosotros también_ terciaron los gemelos Yuki y Yuito.

_Y yo_ se unió Daiki.

_Y yo.

_Y yo.

Todos los padres dirigieron sus miradas hacia sus hijos para regañarlos. Pero para su suerte, Shaoran se les adelantó:

_ ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Para todos un buen trozo de tarta.

_Sí, chicos, hay de sobra para todos_ le siguió Sakura.

_ ¡Bieeeeen!_ gritaron los niños.

Los adultos sacudieron la cabeza. Y en ese momento le tocó hablar a Yue.

_Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

Todas las miradas se posaron en él, tanto las de los niños como las de los adultos.

_ ¿Y eso por qué, Yue?_ la pregunta surgió de los labios de Eriol.

Nadie esperó para nada la repuesta del gemelo de Yukito:

_Porque nuestra pequeña reina de la fiesta se ha adelantado_ diciendo esto, Yue señaló con su índice hacia la trona.

A los pocos segundos, todos los niños empezaron a partirse de la risa. Al minuto, se les unió las carcajadas de los adultos, aunque, Sakura y Shaoran tardaron un largo momento en sustituir la expresión de sus rostros por una carcajada.

Mientras se había estado desarrollando la pelea de los niños por un trozo grande de la tarta, la pequeña Nadesiko sólo había sido consiente de que frente a ella estaba una enorme y sumamente apetecible tarta de chocolate. Desde entonces, sólo habían mandado en ella sus infantiles ansias golosas, y por ello, había alargado sus manitas y las había metido en la tarta, sirviéndose ella misma su porción. O mejor dicho, su "gran porción". Ahora, frente a todos los presentes, se observaba a una pequeña Nadesiko sentada en su trona, con su carita toda maquillada de crema de chocolate desde la nariz hasta la barbilla, con sus dos manitas llenas también de chocolate hasta las muñecas y en una de ellas sosteniendo un buen trozo de tarta que se llevaba a la boca, y que se comía con una gran expresión de placer en su rostro. Incluso hacia algunos gorgoritos. Y delante de ella, había una gran media tarta de chocolate totalmente destrozada.

_Nadesiko, mi amor ¡mira lo qué hiciste con la tarta!_ Sakura trató de regañarla pero evidentemente se le hizo imposible ya que no podía parar de reír.

Las carcajadas continuaron durante unos minutos más, hasta que Shaoran se calmó y dio una buena noticia:

_ Bueno. No pasa nada. Por suerte, encargué dos tartas iguales.

Menuda sorpresa.

_ ¿Encargaste dos?_ preguntó una impresionada Sakura.

_Si, mi amor. Ya veremos lo que haremos con ésta_ dijo señalando la tarta destrozada. Luego buscó con ambarina mirada a su mayordomo_ Wei, ¿serías tan amable de traer la otra tarta?

_Enseguida, señor_ Wei tomó el estropicio de tarta y se alejó hacia la casa.

_Y mientras tanto, yo iré a cambiar a esta traviesa golosa_ dijo Sakura tomando a su hija en brazos.

_Caray, cuñado. Estás muy bien preparado_ comentó Touya mirando a Shaoran.

_No es cuestión de estar bien preparado Touya_ le aclaró Shaoran_ Simplemente, conozco a mi hija. Como has podido comprobar, es rápida cuando de dulces se trata.

Una vez más, toda la familia estalló en fuertes carcajadas. Wei tardó sólo cinco minutos en volver con la tarta de repuesto. Quince minutos después, apareció Sakura con una limpia Nadesiko en sus brazos.

_Justo a tiempo, _pensó Shaoran, quién emprendió la marcha hacia la casa. Era la hora de darle a Nadesiko su gran regalo.

A los diez minutos, Shaoran volvió a la fiesta cargando una gran caja en sus brazos. Observó que su mujer y su hija estaban en una mesa abriendo los regalos de cumpleaños. Miles de juguetes y una gran cantidad de ropa ocupaban toda la mesa.

_Cariño, ¿Dónde te metiste?_ le preguntó Sakura en cuanto lo vio.

_Fui a buscar mi regalo, cielo. ¿Ves?_ Shaoran señaló con la cabeza la caja que cargaba.

_ ¡Que caja tan grande!_exclamó Souta llamando la atención de todos.

Todos los pequeños corrieron hasta Shaoran, quién continuó caminando hasta llegar al lado de su esposa y su hija. Luego se agachó y colocó la caja en el suelo.

_Shaoran, esta caja es muy grande. ¿ Qué hay dentro?_ le preguntó Sakura.

_Te dije que mi regalo iba a ser toda una sorpresa. Ahora lo verás_ miró a su hija_ Nadesiko, cariño. Ven, ábrelo.

Shaoran le indicó a Nadesiko que sólo tenía que levantar la tapadera de la caja. Y así lo hizo…

Una peluda cabeza amarilla con orejas redondas se asomó de la caja…

_ ¡Guau! ¡Guau!

_Kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma_

_Kidzukeba de-to wa mou shuuban_

_Hanaretakunai kaeritakunai_

_Toki wo tomete zutto isshoni itai_

_Terekakushi na serifu mo_

_Mitsumeau shunkan mo_

_Anata to iru jikan mo_

_Tarinai kedo_

_Saishuu densha miokuru_

_Made nigiri shimete kureta te_

_Sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo_

_Otogibanashi nara_

_Sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni..._

_ ¡Es un perro!_ gritó Yuta.

_ ¡Un perrito!_ exclamó Haruka.

_Every time, everyday, everything..._

_Kotoba ni shinakute mo_

_Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho_

_Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara_

_Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo_.

_ ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau!

Con las patitas delanteras apoyadas en el borde de la caja, el cachorrito miraba a Nadesiko con la lengua afuera moviendo la corta colita.

_ ¡Un perito! ¡Un perito!_ chilló Nadesiko dando saltos.

_ ¡Guau!

_Mi amor…_murmuró Sakura sonriendo a su marido_ ¡Es hermoso!

Shaoran agarró al pequeño animalito para sacarlo de la caja y ponerlo al lado de Nadesiko.

_ ¿Te gusta, mi pequeño cerezo?_ preguntó Shaoran a su hija riendo.

_ ¡Chiiiiiii!

La alegría inundó el ambiente y todos sonreían conmovidos.

_Jikan yo tomare kono mama_

_Boku no tatta hitotsu no wagamama_

_Dakedo sore wa kanawanai_

_Kono modo kashisa tsutaetai yo_

_Ichi nichi tatta nijuu-yon jikan_

_Tarinai yo ato hyakku jikan_

_Sore dake are motto motto_

_Mitsukeru yo kimi no ii toko_

_Kondo wa itsu aeru no?_

_Nando mo ittara shitsukoku omowaresou_

_Fuan to kibou hanbun zutsu_

_Kono omoi wa kawaranai tabun zutto_

_Kimi wa boku wo dou omotteiru no ka?_

Todos los niños rodearon al perrito y lo acariciaron suavemente. Luego, Nadesiko lo agarró de las patitas delanteras y lo puso en pie frente a ella. No paraba de reír de felicidad.

_Le tienes que poner un nombre, cariño_ le dijo Sakura a su hija mientras le arrascaba una orejita al animalito.

_ ¡Guau!

_Dime, ¿Cómo se va a llamar? _ le animó de nuevo.

_ Kero.

_ ¿Kero?_ le preguntó Sakura.

_Chii, Kero.

_¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau!

_Parece que le gusta_ comentó Sakura mirando a su esposo.

Shaoran asintió.

_En ese caso…¡bienvenido a la familia, Kero!

_¡GUAU!

El perrito se soltó de las manos de Nadesiko y empezó a correr. La pequeña Li no tardó nada en comenzar a perseguirlo, así como todos sus primos.

_Every time, everyday, everything..._

_Koishii nukumori to_

_Kotoba ni naranai kokoro no koe wo_

_Korekara wa sunao ni tsutaete miseru kara_

_Ugoki hajimeta toki wo kamisama tomete yo..._

_Wagamama de ii no_

_Kaeshitakunai to itte yo_

_Anata ga watashi wo nozomu no nara_

_Mayowazu ni kokoro ni hana wo soeru yo_

Todos permanecieron sonriendo mientras observaban a los niños correr tras el perrito.

_Shaoran.

Shaoran miró a Fujitaka.

_Bien hecho. Ha sido el regalo ideal_ el padre de Sakura mostraba su sonrisa más tierna y amable. Miró hacia los niños_ Mi nieta está muy feliz_ susurró.

_Si, cuñado. No cabe duda. Conoces a tu hija_ le siguió Touya_ Sabes como hacerla feliz.

Shaoran asintió mostrando su mejor sonrisa y mirando hacia los niños. Enfocó la vista y contempló a su pequeña acariciando su nuevo amiguito.

_Todo por mi pequeño cerezo_ murmuró antes de dirigir sus ojos marrones a los verdes de su esposa, que lo miraba con la más dulce de sus sonrisas. Aquella que él tanto amaba.

_Mi amor…_musitó Sakura_ Eres maravilloso. Nadesiko tiene la mejor de las suertes por tenerte como padre.

Shaoran sonrió aún más y rozó los labios de su esposa con los suyos.

_Every time, everyday, everything..._

_Kotoba ni shinakutemo_

_Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho_

_Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara_

_Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo.._.

Ya comenzaba anochecer. Desde el mismo jardín de la gran mansión había unas hermosas vistas de la puesta de sol.

_Mañana iremos a comprarle a Kero su collar con su placa. ¿Te parece?_ él la tomó de las caderas y clavó sus ojos en las esmeraldas de los suyos.

Sakura sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Sus ojos brillaban, expresando el gran amor que sentía por su marido. El viento hacía que su pelo volara en suaves ondas.

_ Me parece una idea estupenda_ musitó antes de besarlo con todo el amor que se le desbordaba por cada poro de la piel.

_Every time, everyday, everything_

_Moshi hanarete mo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo_

_Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito_

_Everytime everyday everything_

_Shinjiru yo toki ga tomaranakute mo_

_Unmei nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne?_

_Unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne?_

FIN

CANCIÓN: JIKAN YO TOMARE

ARTISTA: AZU FEAT SEAMO

**BIEEEEN!POR FIN LO ACABE! ME HA COSTADO TRABAJO JEJEJE. HE TARDADO TRES DIAS EN ESCRIBIRLO. TE LO DEDICO EXCLUSIVAMENTE A TI SAKUXSYAO. ESPERO QUE T GUSTE. CUMPLÍ MI PROMESA. ^^**


End file.
